Reasons why Sterling Knight's Better than Edward C
by TrinityFlower of Memories
Summary: Check out the reasons why "Sonny with a Chance"'s Sterling Knight is better than Twilight's Edward Cullen! Will you agree? Who's side will you stand for?
1. Chapter 1

**Reasons why Sterling Knight is Better than Edward Cullen**

Disclaimer: I don't own any one of the guys listed above.

Thanks to **Jonas x Knight, Kylie Robbins, xScribbles819, MusicFreak-Twilight, daseyrocks, and Change4Good, KSpazzed** and all the other people who helped for giving me ideas! (By the way, I had to add KSpazzed's name by her quote since it was exact and long)

And also—a great big I'm-in-debt-to-you thanks to **sonnycentral and MusicFreak-Twilight to bringing up this legal issue from youtube to me. **So I will state this: **anything I write is all made up and purely based off my creativity and ideas (with the help of others)—it is not the official Disney show! **So, yeah—that's the extra disclaimer!

Lol, and I don't think this'll be a cross over or then all the Twilight fans will bash me!

* * *

1. He's real.

2. He looks better in translucent skin.

3. His hair is gold while Eddie-boy's is third place copper.

4. We have a better chance of meeting him because:

a. Look back to number 1.

b. He's just not that famous yet.

c. He's not hiding in a huge house in Forks. No, he's hiding in a huge house in Texas! (Well, I'm not sure)

5. His name starts with an 'S'. You know what else starts with 'S's? _Seashore, sunlight, sapphire. _Yeah, E's more popular because it's a vowel, and has the word 'elegant' and such start with E, but then you also have: _egg, elephant manure, extra, evil._

6. His name "flows like the ocean."

7. Because despite being 92.5% pure and 7.5% devil, he won't be damned like Edward.

8. He gives hope to not just clumsy girls everywhere, but dorks and freaks too.

9. His eyes are the deep ocean blue and yet still human. Edward's is either liquid gold, bloody crimson, or beady black.

10. He'll play you a song on his guitar AND sing to you.

11. He's not afraid to have flaws; no one is perfect.

12. Cullen has fangs, Knight has fans.

13. Sterling's eyes could kill, but Cullen just DOES kill.

14. Bella is always in danger of being eaten, but Sterling's crush is in danger of being infatuated.

15. He will hug anyone, which differs from Edward who trembles when Bella wishes to hug him.

16. Because Sterling is _actually _older that Edward—not technically though.

17. Sterling's friendly to all, not just to his family and love-of-his-life.

18. "Sterling Knight is a million times better than Edward Cullen because, while Mr. Cullen sucks blood, Chad Dylan Cooper makes blood boil. "_Sucks blood_" is not alliteration, and "_blood boil_" is. Plus, the concept of eating blood is kind of gross, but blood boiling could result in spontaneous human combustion, which is, let's face it, pretty cool."—Kspazzed

19. His character on "Sonny with a Chance" is Chad Dylan Cooper—a _heartthrob. _

20. Sterling Knight JUST IS, OK!?

* * *

Feel free to submit any more reasons why SK is better than EC and hopefully it'll be posted on the next chapter!

And, I'll be writing up a 2-shot soon of Chad writing a list on how _he's _better than Edward. Sonny finds it, and then writes up a list on how he's _not. _


	2. Chapter 2: Reasons 21 to 40

**Reasons why Sterling Knight is Better than Edward Cullen part 2!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Cody Martin, SWAC, Edward, or Sterling (except a bunch of posters of him!)

You guys, now it's time to get your brain gears working—I'm getting a lot of repeated ideas like "he's just hotter" or something, but that won't do. These have to be FUNNY! Lol. Be as creative as you can be, you can mention anything about people who know them, their furniture, their hobbies, anything!!

Thank you for all who've reviewed! (I'll personally address you in the next chapter) I never would had thought this story/list could get so many reviews!! In the parenthesis is the person who created the idea, unless it was my own.

* * *

21. SK doesn't have eyebrows like caterpillars.(TheEntertainer26)

22. Sterling can hula-hoop!!! (check it out on youtube!)

23. Sterling's eyes sparkle, and well, ol' Eddie's entire body sparkles. As Cody Martin would say, "Glitter is a flavor, not the whole meal!" (WalkingOnSonshine)

24. Well, Cullen is the same as Santa: he "_sees you when you're sleeping. And knows when you're awake_." So there, Edward Stalkerpants. (WalkingOnSonshine, KSpazzed, and me)

25. His fangirls don't have ridiculous names like "Twihards". Gag. No offense to those among us who are, in fact, _Twihards_. (KSpazzed)

26. Sterling means '_starling_', which is a type of awesome, pretty bird; Edward means _'wealthy guardian'_. Basically, Sterling is exotic, awesome, and mysterious, and Edward just means that he's got money and is an overprotective psychopath. (KSpazzed)

27. Edward denied us the opportunity to watch drama unfold if he got mad at Bella for making out with Jacob. Screw that, Edward. Sterling's ultra ego, Chad Dylan Cooper, is the king of drama. There's a reason we buy celebrity magazines, folks. (KSpazzed)

28. Edward always seems to have this...almost scowl, whereas Sterling has a warm, inviting, lovable, light-up-a-room smile painted across his lovely face a lot of the time. And you just can't help but smile along with him. (Kylie Robbins)

29. Zach Sang, and awesome radio host dude, has stated that Sterling will be the next Mother Theresa. He wants to make a difference in the world people! Edward's just…_hiding _from the world.

30. Sterling has dedication, alright? He wishes to start the Floss Revolution!!!

31. Sterling's face hasn't been too overproduced everywhere on every single frickin' magazine and poster like Edward's.

32. Sterling plays characters, Edward is just one. (inkheard4evr)

33. Sterling's been in a movie AND a TV show! Beat that, Eddie!

34. SK IS AVAILABLE! EC has already MARRIED Bella. Whats the sense in trying to go after Edward? (Can't remember who helped me with this one)

35. Knight's more talented, because he is an ACTOR. Edward is a VAMPIRE. Though Edward moves from place to place, his new "identities" are all the same, always 17 years old.

36. S.K. can play characters younger than his age!! Edward already looks too old to look 17!

37. Sterling doesn't look creepy when he smiles. Edward looks perverted.

38. When you cry, Sterling'll cry. He's just _**that **_sweet! Edward CAN'T cry!

39. Why would you want a guy whose last name sounds like "colon," that weird part of your body, when you could have one with a heroic last name like "knight." (iOutspoken)

40. Sterling Knight beats Edward Cullen and Rob Pattinson any day, in every way! (xxHeadInTheStarsxx)

* * *

Don't forget: Be **_C R E A T I V E_**


End file.
